


And Life Goes On

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [15]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, A lot - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soul Sharing, Training, all the feelings in this one, jam packed jamboree, lead up to the fall, longest story yet, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: A year after the deaths of the royal children, things really feel like they're falling into place. It's been a non-stop, busy, roller coaster for Gaster and Grillby. Between work and their boys aging like nobody's business, they have abandoned all hope of having any alone time, until now. And hey, if raising twins isn't a challenge enough, why not add a third little one to the mix, huh?(another update to the soulmate series :) the longest one yet! also, another higher up rating for the soul sharing that goes on in this update. again, not super sexy and gross by our standards, but suggestive in nature.)





	1. Training and Such

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are signing.  
> Gaster talking is always in Wingdings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training the boys, reflecting on the past. What fun!

Gaster stared at the door separating the Ruins from Snowdin forest. He held his hand against his chest, his soul aching for the company of Toriel. It had been a year since the death of her children, and a year since her husband declared war on the humans once again. Gaster had seen her slip into the Ruins one late night, disappearing from the eye of the people. He’d tried to stop her, and she’d only smiled.

“Do not worry about me, Gaster.” She’d said. “This is what I have to do. I have to try and protect the humans from Asgore. And you, you must raise your children with your husband. We must do what we must do.” 

Toriel was smart in ways of magic, and had completely severed her ties to her husband, including the bond that made them soulmates. It was a painful process, and Gaster was surprised she’d pulled it off successfully, tearing off each part of her soul that was also his. He looked at the ground, his soul heavy with the knowledge he’d probably never see her again.

Ten minutes after he’d come to the door, Gaster’s phone began to ring. He glanced at the contact name and smiled. 

“Hello dear.” He answered softly. “Are the children ready?”

“You know how it is.” Grillby answered. “Papyrus is ready to practice, Sans isn’t. I’ve been going a few rounds with Papyrus already. He’s getting better.”

“That’s great! I’ll be home soon to practice with Sans.” 

“I’ll see you soon babe.” Grillby said. Gaster hung up and found a shortcut home. Grillby looked up as his husband strolled across the front yard, phone still to his ear. “I love you.” He said into the mouthpiece with a huff. Gaster grinned and pecked Grillby on the cheek.

“I love you too.” The scientist turned and looked at his kids. They’d aged a lot faster than he would’ve liked, now eleven years old after only been born fourteen months ago. The aging had slowed down after the funeral, but Gaster was sure it had something to do with the passing of the royal children. “Who’s ready to train?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“ME!!!” Papyrus shouted. “I’M READY! I WANNA TRAIN!”

Sans stood with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. “pop, i just don’t think i got the backbone for it today.” He said, Gaster chuckling at both the pun and Sans’s new name for him.

“You wouldn’t want to leave your brother to train alone, would you? He’ll get bonely without you there!” Gaster countered.

“Babe. Don’t encourage this.” Grillby said flatly.

Papyrus was a mess on the snow covered ground, lying on his back and groaning at the sky. “PLEASE STOP BOTH OF YOU.”

Sans and Gaster shared a laugh, before Sans was back to pouting. Gaster gave him a look. 

“Come now Sans. Time to fight.” Gaster told his son gently. There was a plink, and Sans looked down to see the light blue outline of his soul glowing against his chest. He was supposed to make the first move. This was how it went. He made the first move, and his father defenseless against the attack. Father would calculate how strong he was. Then he’d be told what attack to use next. It was an exhausting experience. Sans hated it.

He sighed, summoned all of his courage and strength, and attacked with a simple bone attack. Each bone that struck his father did 1 HP damage. Compared to Papyrus’s 4 HP, it was pitiful at best. 

“Blue attack.” Gaster instructed him. “Try and move me if you can. If not, simply hold my soul in place.” 

Although Papyrus excelled in defense, attack and HP, Sans’s magic abilities were superior to Papyrus’s by a long shot. Today, out of frustration and annoyance, Sans was going to demonstrate that full force. He reached towards his father with his left hand, his eye glowing blue brightly. He grabbed his father’s soul, and immediately, knowledge he didn’t know he knew filled his head.

W.D. GASTER

ATK - 666

DEF - 666

HP - 665/666

Sans gasped and let the soul go for a moment. His father’s eyes looked faintly purple. “Were you… able to check my stats?”

“is that what it was?” Sans looked bewildered.

Gaster nodded. “Because in battles the soul is slightly exposed, you can check your opponent's stats. You must’ve done it by accident when you went to attack.” Sans listened, confused and intrigued.

“jeez pops. you’re like, the strongest monster in the underground.” 

“I… don’t think so, son.” His father said, confused. “Asgore’s the strongest monster. Check again.” 

Sans took a deep breath and checked again.

W.D. GASTER

ATK - 20

DEF - 20

HP - 665/666

“but…” Sans was confused, and worry caught his father’s eye. Sans shrugged it off. “oh well. where were we?” With simple flicks of the wrist, Sans began to toss his pops around like a rag doll, hitting imaginary walls inside their fighting area. Sans only started to slow down when Gaster’s HP neared 1. Gaster was dropped to the ground face first, and the scientist groaned.

Sans grinned like usual, hands in his pockets. Then it was his turn again. His father it seemed, had picked to spare him. Sans returned it, and looked at his dad and Papyrus. They looked dumbfounded.

“SANS…? DID YOU JUST DO THAT?”

Sans looked sheepish. “uh…”

“WOWIE!!! MY BROTHER IS SO COOL!!” Papyrus clapped his hands. “THAT WAS AMAZING SANS!!”

“heh. nah, it was nothing. you’re the cool one here, pap.” Sans told him with a shrug. Papyrus ran over and hugged him tightly, giggling. Sans returned the hug tightly, beaming with joy.

Gaster got up, brushing himself off as Grillby ran to his side.

“Are you okay? What do you need?” He asked the skeleton, who was grinning. “What are you so happy about? You almost died.”

“Take Papyrus to the back yard.” Gaster said. “There are some magic attacks I’m going to teach Sans that Papyrus isn’t ready for.”

Both brothers heard this and looked up, alarmed. “WILL I LEARN THEM EVENTUALLY?”

“Of course!” Gaster told Papyrus, still grinning. “But when I teach them to you, it’ll be one on one. So there’s no distractions. And Sans happens to be ready for the new magical attacks first.”

“OKAY!!! I’LL KEEP PRACTICING.” Papyrus grinned. “COME ON DAD!! LET’S GO.” The orange clad skeleton ran to the backyard, Grillby giving Gaster a peck on the skull before running off after him. Sans looked at his father in confusion, and also a little excitement. It was the first time he’d been ready for anything ahead of Papyrus, to his memory at least. 

“what kind of attacks are these?”

Gaster smiled. He held up his hand, and Sans watched in amazement as an animal skull manifested out of nowhere. Gaster directed it towards a nearby shrub, and the skull blasted the shrub into nothingness. Sans was speechless, and his father smiled proudly. 

“This is called a Gaster Blaster. It’s a weapon of my own design. I’ve been working on it for a while.”

“how…. how can i make one?”

“You can’t make the first one. You have to be given it.” Gaster explained. “After that, with practice, you’ll be able to manifest as many as you’d like.”

With a gentle wave of the hand, Gaster motioned for his Blaster to go to Sans. Sans watched it float over to him, and petted it gently. “wow…” He whispered, in awe. “it’s really cool.” 

The blaster nuzzled against Sans’ leg, making the skeleton laugh. Gaster beamed with pride. “I knew you’d take to it.” He said. “Oh Sans… would you like to learn something else?” Sans nodded eagerly. “Alright… try and hit me.”

Sans hesitated before throwing a few bones in Gaster’s direction. With ease, Gaster avoided each, side-stepping each attack. Sans was amazed, throwing more bone attacks his father’s way. Each attack was labeled as ‘MISS’, and every time Sans missed, his interest and wonder increased.

“how can you do that? i thought only humans could dodge attacks like that, and monsters were locked in place.”

Gaster smiled. “Takes a lot of magical energy, but you can avoid the attacks if you try. Want to try it?”

Sans thought about his own HP, and how low it was naturally. If his father through real attacks at him, and he couldn’t dodge, he’d most likely die. With reluctance, Sans nodded.

“Splendid!” Gaster exclaimed. “Lets begin.”


	2. I Loaf You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking with dad, eating with the family. And, Gaster has a few ideas about their future.

Grillby waited inside with Papyrus, the two spying on Sans and Gaster. Papyrus looked amazed, hoping one day he could conjure that gigantic skull and blast at his enemies. He also watched Sans sidestep, getting nicked by fake attacks instead of facing the brunt of them. When Papyrus looked up at his dad, he was burning a bright gold, watching silently but happily. His dad really loved his father. It was nice.

“HEY DAD?”

“Yes, Papyrus?”

“CAN WE COOK LUNCH WHILE SANS AND FATHER ARE STILL PRACTICING?”

Grillby smiled, patting Papyrus’s skull before nodding. “Of course we can, let’s go.” 

The two monsters went to the kitchen, deciding to make a meatloaf instead of spaghetti. Grillby pulled down the ingredients, Papyrus making a face when ketchup was one of them.

“EW! KETCHUP! DAD, CAN’T WE MAKE IT WITHOUT KETCHUP?”

“I’m sorry to say it, but it won’t be as good if we don’t use the ketchup.” Grillby told his son remorsefully. The skeleton huffed starting to help his dad prepare the meatloaf. When it was ready to be cooked, Papyrus watched in excitement as Grillby used fire magic to cook the loaf. 

“WOWIE!!! BUT ALSO, DAD, YOU NEED TO TEACH ME HOW TO USE THE STOVE. ALL OF MY SPAGHETTI WILL BE FROZEN WHEN I COOK IT MYSELF.” 

Grillby chuckled. “Your spaghetti will be just fine, Papyrus.” He said, patting his head. Papyrus giggled and spun in a circle, happy to be cooking with his dad.

Gaster and Sans came in after a while, Sans looking exhausted and on the verge of falling asleep. The family sat at the table together. Gaster and Grillby watched the two boys. Sans was goofing around, making Papyrus laugh even though he was dog-tired. Grillby ate quietly, burning a bright gold. He glanced between the boys and his husband, them back to the boys. Papyrus was groaning.

“SAAAANS!!! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH THESE MISERABLE PUNS!!!”

“sorry bro. are they too  _ meaty  _ for you?” Sans held up his piece of meatloaf.

“SANS NO!!”

“maybe i should just leave you a _ loaf _ .” Sans grinned as Papyrus groaned louder. Gaster was laughing softly, and Grillby shook his head. Grillby then completely focused on Gaster. 

The skeleton was watching their children fondly, his eyes glowing a faint purple. He hadn’t taken a bite of his meatloaf yet, poking it repeatedly with his fork. He looked wistful, and almost remorseful about something Grillby couldn’t place. He played with his fork idly before setting it down and simply watching the kids. When Sans and Papyrus got up to play, Grillby turned his full attention to his husband.

“What’s bothering you, Wingdings?” He asked.

“Our kids are so old, Grillby. They aged so quickly, we missed so much of what being a parent is like.” Gaster sighed, slumping in his chair. “And I don’t like it.”

“Souls are fickle, my love. We can’t control how fast they grow, and with what happened last year…” Grillby trailed off, leaving the married couple to sit in silence.

Then Gaster’s eyes lit up. “Grillby, we should have another child.”

Grillby stared, and his flames returned to their natural orange color. “Another kid?”

“Yeah! Maybe this one will be a little fire monster!” Gaster’s eyes shined brighter. “What do you think, dear Grillby? Another little one, running around the house?”

“Wingdings… we really don’t have the room here I mean… where would they sleep?” Grillby protested, albeit weakly. There was a part of him who really wanted another child. There was also a very serious part of him that said it was a bad idea. 

“Well, while they’re a baby, in our room with us. Then when they grow up…” Gaster scratched his skull in contemplation. “I don’t know….”

Grillby watched his husband think, and his soul swelled in his chest. Imagining his husband holding a little flame monster made his soul swim in joy. If he and Gaster really wanted a baby, they’d make it work. After all, they hadn’t been expecting twins, and they were just fine. 

“... Yes, Gaster.”

Gaster sat up straighter, immediately at attention. “What?”

“Yes. Let’s have another baby.” Grillby smiled, flames burning a bright gold. Gaster’s eyes brightly glowed purple, and his smile stretched across his skull in pure joy. Then, the scientist tackled the bartender.

“Oh Grillby! We’re going to be parents again!” He squealed. “I’m so excited!”

Papyrus and Sans stuck their heads into the kitchen, looking confused at their kissing dads on the floor. “DAD? FATHER?” 

“what’s going on, pop?” Sans asked, confused.

Gaster pried his mouth away from Grillby’s to look at the boys. “Ah, Sans, Papyrus!” He scrambled off of his husband and ran over to them. “Boys! How do you feel about another sibling to play with? A little baby skeleton or fire monster, roaming around the house?”

The boys answered simultaneously. 

“YEAH!!!”

“no.”

Gaster and Papyrus looked at Sans, who squirmed uncomfortably. “i dunno… what if they don’t like us?”

“Aw Sans…” Gaster knelt down and hugged both Sans and Papyrus. “Of course they’ll like us!”

“YES BROTHER!!! THEY’LL LOVE US ALL!!! AND YOU MOST OF ALL!!!” Papyrus exclaimed happily. Sans smiled shyly.

“thanks pap… thanks father.”

Grillby smiled and joined the hug, pulling his family in close. For three whole minutes, the little family hugged each other quietly, the skeletons’ eyes all glowing brightly while Grillby burned a bright gold. For the first time in a whole year, things looked like they were getting better.


	3. The Darkness In Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster finishes blueprints for an extractor to pull the void from his soul

Gaster stared at the blueprints in shock. His hands trembled, his bones rattled, and, in all honesty, was surprised any of this was happening. The blueprints were done. He had built an extractor, something to pull the Void from his and his children's’ souls. They wouldn’t be cursed to remember resets! Gaster thought about what had happened when Sans had accidentally checked his stats. He had no idea what the boy had seen, but it confirmed that Sans had some Void in his soul. Distortions like that didn’t happen otherwise.

He’d begin construction immediately. Though finding the funds would be difficult. Gaster didn’t know how to explain the dilemma to the king, especially since the two hardly talked anymore unless it was absolutely necessary. At least he had a plan. 

To celebrate, Gaster grabbed his notepad and pen and walked to the Core to reflect. He felt happy, overlooking his creation. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure he was alone, before he drew his soul forward and out of his chest. The gold sparks burned brightly against the violet background that was the rest of his soul. Most of his soul, except for the growing mass of Void that was slowly consuming him. Gaster let his soul float freely while he wrote in his notepad.

DARK DARKER YET DARKER

THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING

THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER

Gaster paused, putting away the notebook and pulling out a scanner. He scanned his soul, and frowned at the readings.

PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE

Gaster pushed his soul back into his chest cavity. He thought on the extractor, and his frown melted into a smile.

THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT

SEEMS

VERY

VERY

INTERESTING

Gaster hesitated. His boys at home, who were so brilliantly clever. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind that one or both of them would be scientists. As a sentiment for those two, when they eventually read his notes over after they took over his lab, Gaster added,

WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?

Gaster stashed his notebook away and simply watched the Core work. It was gorgeous to watch. His husband was gorgeous. His kids, gorgeous. In a word, Gaster decided, his life was gorgeous.

 


	4. A Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Gaster drop the boys off at one of Grillby's old friend's houses, so they can engage in a night of romance :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Undyne's mom is an OC, and is not canon to the game, as far as I know, but given that Undyne is a child here, it seems inappropriate to have her living alone.

“Are you sure about this Grillby?” Father whispered to dad, Sans and Papyrus standing in front of them on a doorstep to a house they’d never seen before. “I mean, this fish lady, can we trust her watching over our kids?”

“Of course we can, Wingdings. I knew her pretty well. And she has a daughter of her own.” Dad replied. Papyrus let out a sigh of relief. If dad said it was okay, it must be okay. And Sans was there too! So it wasn’t like nothing bad could happen! And, to top it off, Papyrus loved making new friends. No, this was going to be fun!

From inside the house, Papyrus and Sans jumped after hearing a loud crash. Following the loud crash, was a shout, ‘NGAAHHHH!’ that sounded like a battle cry. Following that was a woman yelling, ‘Undyne sweetie those vases do break! Can you put the spear away?’

Papyrus whined and looked up at his dad. “DO WE HAVE TO STAY HERE TONIGHT? IT SOUNDS SCARY IN THERE.”

“yeah, i don’t like the sound of it.” Sans chimed in. Father patted their heads, and Sans caught father shooting dad a look. Dad swallowed.

“Trust me, the kids will be alright for the night.” Sans decided to ignore the slight unease in his voice. Both he and Papyrus plastered on huge, nervous smiles as the door finally opened. A purple fish lady was holding back a blue fish girl using a spear. The little girl, about the boys’ age, who Sans presumed was Undyne, also had a spear and was currently trying to find a way past her mom.

“Sorry to make you wait, Grillby.” The adult monster said with a tired smile. Then she looked at father and the boys. “And these guys must be W.D. Gaster, Comic Sans and Papyrus!” 

“it’s just sans… and hi.” Sans waved.

“HELLO!!!”

“How do you do.” Father gave a polite nod and smile. The fish lady flinched, and girl yelped.

“NGAAH!! What’s that noise!”

Father looked mortified and lifted his hands.  _ “I’m so so sorry! Hello, how do you do.”  _ He signed. 

“No, no it’s fine. I’m Zora, and this is my daughter, Undyne.” The fish lady gestured to her rowdy daughter. “Come on in!” 

Papyrus and Sans were nudged inside by their dads, hesitant and a little scared. Once inside, father and dad pretty much shoved Sans and Papyrus into the living room with Undyne. The boys sat down in front of her, Undyne still holding her spear.

“Hello!” She grinned, showing off razor sharp teeth. “I’m Undyne!”

“hey. i’m sans. and this is my bro, papyrus.”

“HELLO UNDYNE!!! I’M SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU!!!” Papyrus grinned. “DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?”

“Are you kidding?! I think spaghetti’s awesome!” Undyne grinned.

“aw pap… when are you gonna get  _ pasta  _ this phase?” Sans grinned. Both Undyne and Papyrus groaned.

“SANS PLEASE!”

“What kind of a lazy joke is that?” Undyne huffed. “That’s not real humor!”

“you’re right. maybe i should toma _ -go. _ ” Sans said, making finger guns.

“Ngaaah, if you don’t stop I’ll have to beat you up.” Undyne threatened.

Sans’s smile grew, and the white pinpricks of white glew brighter. “are my puns too-”

“Don’t you dare.” Undyne seethed.

“- _ saucy,  _ or you?” 

“That tears it!” Undyne hopped to her feet, holding her spear. Papyrus watched in shock and excitement as his brother and Undyne engaged in a FIGHT. 

“I DON’T THINK THIS A GOOD IDEA.” Papyrus decided, looking between the other kids.

“nah, it’s okay bro.” Sans stood lazily, hands in his pockets. “i got this.”

“Fhuhuhu! That’s what you think, punk!” Undyne threw spears across the fighting area at Sans, who dodged each one with ease. “Hey! That’s cheating!” Undyne shouted.

Sans shrugged and winked. “my turn.” He overwhelmed Undyne with bone after bone. Undyne yelped and flinched, expecting a lot of her HP to go down. When only a little did, 1 HP for every bone, she dropped on the floor and laughed so hard, she had to hold her sides.

“Fhuhuhuhuhuhu!! You can only deal one damage? Fhuhuhuhuhu!!”

Sans’s cheeks flushed a light blue color in embarrassment, and he crossed his arms. “you gonna go or what?”

“Wait wait wait. Hold on.” Undyne made a face of concentration, and Sans swallowed as he gathered what she was doing. “You only have 1 HP??” She asked after seeing his stats.

Sans huffed as Undyne elected to spare him. “just cuz i got 1 HP doesn’t mean i can’t fight.”

“No way punk! I want to fight you, not kill you!” Undyne crossed her arms. “You better spare me back!”

Sans paused, then spared her in return. The fight was over, and Sans was exhausted. He slumped back against the couch and promptly fell asleep. 

Undyne glanced between the sleeping skeleton, and the one currently building a small house of bones. She sat down beside him, and started to help him put it together.

“So why are ya here anyway?” Undyne asked. “Not that I mind. I just never seen ya before.”

“WELL IT SEEMS THAT MY DAD AND YOUR MOM ARE FRIENDS.” Papyrus told her. “AND MY DADS WANT A, UH, ROMANTIC NIGHT??? SO THEY CAN GET A LITTLE SIBLING FOR SANS AND I!!!” Papyrus watched his little bone structure fall down, the attacks vanishing as they toppled. Papyrus made more bones appear, starting over. “HEY UNDYNE? DO YOU KNOW WHERE BABY BONES COME FROM?”

“I don’t know about baby bones, but I hear monster souls come from diamonds in the cavern.” Undyne helped him build the new tower of bones. “Monster dads and moms harvest them from the cave and then it grows into a baby. And then a new diamond takes its place.”

“WOWIE!!! I HOPE MY DADS PICK A GOOD ONE!!!”

 

Gaster walked into the living room, Grillby hot on his heels and Zora behind Grillby. The three parents watched them, Sans still sleeping on the couch while Undyne and Papyrus built houses out of the bones Papyrus was making appear. Gaster sighed, and Zora could read the nervousness that was plain on his face.

“They’ll be fine here, Gaster.” She reassured him. “You and Grillby have a lovely night together, okay? And tomorrow morning, the boys will be here for you.” Silence hung between the adults for a good minute. “Have you had a night alone together since they were born?” 

“Not one.” Grillby replied promptly.

Gaster blushed a light violet.  _ “We’ve been busy.” _

“Well tonight you’re not.” Zora smiled. “Tell your boys goodnight and get out of here.”

Grillby nodded and guided Gaster over to Papyrus and Undyne. The little skeleton looked up at his dads with glowing, orange eyes. “HELLO FATHER! HELLO DAD!”

“Hey there.” Grillby smiled, his flames immediately sparking gold. “Your father and I are taking off… Will you be okay here, with Zora and Undyne?”

“AND SANS!!! MY BROTHER MAY BE LAZY, BUT THAT’S NO REASON TO FORGET HIM.” Papyrus huffed. Grillby laughed and hugged him tightly. 

“That’s right, my bad.” He kissed Papyrus’s skull, making him giggle. “Will you be alright here?”

“YES DAD!!! YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE NOW. I WANT A LITTLE SIBLING!!!”

Gaster laughed at his son and snatched him away from his husband’s arms. “Alright alright! We just have to say goodbye to Sans and then we’re gone.” He stood with Papyrus in his arms, using blue magic to make lifting him easier. Papyrus laughed as he was held up in the air. “I love you, Papyrus.”

“NYEH HEH HEH!! I LOVE YOU TOO FATHER!!! I LOVE YOU DAD!!! I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!” Papyrus giggled. Gaster pulled Papyrus back down and kissed the top of his skull. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gaster set the boy back down next to Undyne, who looked like she was in some pain, probably due to Gaster’s font. Gaster ignored it, and maneuvered to Sans, who was still sleeping in the couch. The scientist nudged his son until Sans’s eye sockets opened. “Hey there.” Gaster cooed. “You up, lazybones?” He asked fondly.

Sans grinned lazily. “hey pops. you and dad takin’ off?”

“Yeah.” Gaster nodded. “You’ll take care of Pap, right? And you’ll make sure to call us if you need us? And did you grab his bedtime story? And you know what temperature he likes his milk at, right? And-”

“pop, you’re overloading me.” Sans laughed, shoving his dad away. “jus’ forgettaboutit. i got this.”

Grillby chuckled lowly and hugged Sans. “You know your father worries. I trust you, though. We’ll be back tomorrow morning, okay?”

“got it. have a good time tonight you guys.” Sans smiled, and he hugged his dad back before hugging his father. “love you.” 

“Love you too.” Both Grillby and Gaster said in unison. Then, without notice, Gaster felt himself being lifted off the ground. Grillby was being lifted up too, Gaster realized, and the two monsters began to struggle.

“NGAAAH!!” Zora shouted. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GO ON A DATE NOW!!!”

“NGAAAAAAHHH!!” Undyne shouted, imitating her mom. “THAT’S MY MA!! THAT’S MY MA!!”

Gaster and Grillby accepted their fate and let themselves be, literally, thrown out of the house, door closed and locked behind them. Gaster rubbed his back and glanced at Grillby. “Where did you meet her?”

Grillby laughed. “She was my neighbor, before the war.” He smiled. “She swings by the bar sometimes, and when I learned she had a little girl of her own I knew we had to visit them eventually. Tonight seemed like the perfect night.”

“Well… at least the boys have a place to stay.” Gaster sighed. “I suppose we should get going.” 

“Is that how you regard our romantic night together? With a sigh and a ‘I suppose’?” Before Gaster could reply, Grillby stood up with a flourish of flames and sparks, offering his hand and a low bow to Gaster. Gaster’s cheekbones blushed a deep violet, and he took his husband’s hand. He was pulled to his feet, and then pressed against Grillby’s chest. Grillby then pressed his lips against Gaster’s mouth, and Gaster’s blush only got deeper. All the same, Gaster returned the kiss.

“Ready for our date?” Grillby asked in a low voice, his tone crackling like firewood.

“Ye-yes, of course.” Gaster stuttered. “Jesus Grillby, where’d this come from?”

“Pent up romanticism. It’s all coming out now, my sweet love. I’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this for months now.” Grillby smiled brightly.

“Oh Grillby… I-”

“ARE YOU LOSERS STILL ON MY LAWN?” Zora’s voice bellowed through the window. “YOU BETTER SCURRY OFF NOW, OR ELSE I’LL-!”

“Let’s go.” Grillby replied, before he dragged his husband off of the lawn to begin their night of romance.

 


	5. Romancing the Skeleton!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go on a date! And make a baby! (And finally have your husband discover that there is Void in your soul.)

Grillby walked with Gaster back to Snowdin town, thankful that for once, it wasn’t raining on the way there. Neither he or his love had remembered to bring their umbrella, and considering Grillby was made of fire, it was a huge oversight. Grillby didn’t dwell too much on that, just glad that luck was on their side. Gaster’s cheekbones were still a deep violet, a beautiful color. Grillby leaned over and pecked his cheekbones. Gaster blushed darker.

“Grillby stooop.”

“Nope.” Grillby pecked his cheekbones a couple more times. And he felt like a kid, a stupid teenager all over again, falling in love all over again. Man, he acted more serious the first time he and Gaster had first shared their souls, after eight days of knowing each other. Had it only been eight? Surely it must’ve been more. Grillby decided to forget about it for now, just smiling at his adorable husband who was now covering his cheekbones.

Grillby led his husband to the bar, and Gaster looked skeptical. “The bar? I thought this was supposed to be a _romantic_ night.”

“Hey!” Grillby scoffed. “The bar can be romantic! For instance…” He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open. Gaster walked in, looking around with wide eye sockets.

“Oh Grillby…” He whispered, breathless.

The tables and chairs were pushed aside and stacked on top of the booths, save for one table and a set of chairs in the center of the room.. Echo flowers and golden flower petals decorated the floor, and were made into a few center pieces along the bar. Candles were on every surface, bringing a soft glow to the room. The center table was decorated with a white tablecloth, a candelabra, and a small vase with two red roses. There were two plates there, waiting for them, with two wine glasses and fancy silverware. It was gorgeous, the candlelight flickering off the glass bottles of liquor on the wall.

Gaster’s eyes focused on the two red roses. He walked over slowly, reaching out to touch the soft petals with his skeleton fingers. It had been so long since he’d seen a red rose. Tears touched the corners of his eye sockets, and he sniffled. He felt two arms snake around his middle and pull him in close.

“Grillby…” He breathed. “This is perfect….”

“Do you really like it, babe?” Grillby whispered against his skull, and Gaster nodded.

“Of course I do. I can’t believe you did this. It’s… amazing…”

Grillby’s flames burned a low gold, radiating a comfortable warmth that Gaster could  honestly melt into. Unfortunately, Grillby pulled away before he had the chance, and led him to his chair. Gaster took a seat, and let Grillby push him into place. He watched Grillby with a soft smile, the fire monster leaving him to go to the back room for something. When Grillby returned, he was expertly balancing two covered meals, while also carrying a bottle of wine. Gaster laughed, soul fluttering happily in his chest.

“Look at you go.”

“I’ve been practicing.” Grillby admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

“I really appreciate the effort.” Gaster beamed. Grillby set the dishes down first. He uncovered them to reveal two steaks, with mashed potatoes and greens. They smelled delicious, and caused Gaster’s mouth to water, and for a small noise to escape his throat. “Oh wow… Where did you get all of this? I haven’t seen anything like this in Snowdin in years.”

“I actually…” Grillby’s cheeks flushed blue under his eyes. “I paid someone to go into the capital for me, and buy all of this.”

“I see.” Gaster smiled. “I’m so glad you did. This all looks amazing.”

Grillby pulled the cork out of the bottle of wine, and poured two glasses generously. Gaster sipped it, and hummed appreciatively. Grillby beamed at the response, and sat down across from him. They ate in mostly silence, not out of uncomfortability, but out the love of the food in front of them. After they had finished their meals, they settled back and looked at each other.

Gaster tried to remember the last time he simply _looked_ at Grillby. Took in the brightness of his flames, the warmth that seemed to consume room, and how he was the center of everything. Center of the underground, of the world, of the universe. He was everything. The best dad, who helped calm the kids down, the wonderful cook… he was everything that Gaster hadn’t ever known he needed. And Gaster was… what word could describe it? Glad? Overjoyed? Relentlessly thankful? He was overwhelmed with emotion, knowing that he’d met Grillby. And a part of him panicked when he realized that he’d almost sent a lab assistant to Snowdin, instead of the king making him go himself. He extended his hand out to Grillby, who took it happily, thumb tracing tiny circles over his knuckles.

“I love you, Grillby.” Gaster whispered.

“I love you too, Wingdings.” Grillby replied, just as softly.

Grillby wondered if love came close to what he felt for Gaster. Yeah, he loved him, sure, but it was so much more than that. This was his husband. This was the man who helped him raise kids, who was going to help him raise another. This was the skeleton who tried to make time, with little moments here and there, for the two of them. This was a wild, crazy scientist, who only loved his children more than he loved his husband. Passionate, sweet, and if there was any monster Grillby had to be soulmates with, he was glad it was Gaster.

Grillby got to his feet, pushed in his chair, and offered his hand to Gaster. “We should be getting home, my love. A new soul isn’t going to create itself.” He prompted warmly.

Gaster accepted his hand with a small, bashful smile. He let Grillby lead him out of the bar, nuzzling as close as he could while they walked. Then he stopped. “Grillby, all those candles… aren’t they going to burn the place down?”

Grillby shook his head. “That’s magic fire. They won’t do any damage, I promise.”

“If you say so.” Gaster smiled, and pecked his cheek. “Are you excited, to have another little one?”

“Oh yeah.” Grillby nodded. “I just hope the boys are gentle.”

“I’m sure they will be! Papyrus is going to be an excellent big brother, and Sans… well, I don’t think Sans will change much, honestly.” Gaster laughed softly.

Grillby laughed with him, opening the door to their home. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” The monsters barely got inside, when Gaster slammed the door closed and pinned Grillby against it. The kiss that followed was fiercely passionate, and Grillby didn’t hesitate to return it. His hands slid up the hem of Gaster’s shirt, avoiding the overcoat best he could, fingers trailing over the skeleton’s rib bones gently. Gaster groaned softly into his mouth, running his hands over his still clothed chest. The two broke the kiss to breathe, both of their heads feeling fuzzy from the frenzy of the kiss.   
“U-upstairs, Gaster, c’mon…” Grillby panted.

Gaster was panting himself, and he huffed. “Why… why? I’m fine down here.” He smirked.

“I wanna be able to breathe.” Grillby chuckled, pecking his cheek. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Gaster huffed, grabbed onto Grillby’s vest, and teleported the two of them into their room. Grillby gasped as they appeared, standing up on top of the bed. Gaster started to undress Grillby, and Grillby, breathless and confused, fumbled to get Gaster out of his overcoat and turtleneck.

With all top layers completely removed, the two looked each other over with excited energy. Grillby laid Gaster back, kissing him sweetly as his flames intertwined with Gaster’s bones. Their souls bubbled on the edge of exposure while they explored each other physically. Gaster’s hands found their way to Grillby’s head, letting his fingers be completely encompassed by flames. Finally, after they had their fill, drinking up in each other’s bodies, Gaster pulled away.

“It’s time.” He smiled, eyes glowing purple. Grillby immediately understood and backed off, pulling his soul forth out his chest. Gaster marveled in the sight of the soul, the sustaining fire pulsing with the occasional bolts of purple electricity. Then, with hesitatance, he pulled his own soul forward. The lovers exchanged souls, fingers traveling over them, gently caressing every inch.

“Wingdings…” Grillby whispered.

“Hmm…?” Gaster purred in response, enjoying the feeling of Grillby’s flames on his soul.

“What’s this… black stuff?”

Gaster stared off for a moment, trying to find the words. Finally, he sighed. “It’s Void… there’s Void in my soul.”

“... Void?” Grillby repeated. Gaster nodded. “Is it, lethal?” Gaster shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Not in small amounts, anyway.” Gaster explained.

“How long has it been like this?”

“Since… Chara fell…” Gaster whispered.

“That long? Jeez, Gaster.” Grillby ran a hand through his flames. “And our kids? What does this do to them?”

“As far as I can tell, not much. Sans seems to be slightly affected. Earlier today, he saw something in my stats that isn’t true as of this moment. It could be effects of the Void, easily.”

Grillby listened, confused and unsure what to do. He glanced at Gaster, debating on whether they should have another child now. Then again, Sans and Papyrus had appeared to be mostly alright. Finally, he sighed.

“I still want to have another child.” Grillby said quietly, meeting Gaster's eyes. The fire monster leaned over and kissed the skeleton softly, their souls pressed against one another as he did. Both monsters sighed contently, relishing in the proximity before Grillby hesitantly pulled back. He took his soul in his hands. Gaster watched, awe-inspired as Grillby tore a piece of his soul free.

“I still don’t understand how you can do that so easily…”

Grillby chuckled. “Just gotta relax, and let it happen.”

Gaster nodded. With more ease than before, Gaster ripped a piece of his soul off. Both Gaster and Grillby’s eyes looked over the piece, relieved to see not a smidge of black mixed with the violet. The two souls were returned to their rightful bodies. With gentle force, Grillby and Gaster pressed the two fragments together, forming the same lump it had last time.

Gaster got comfortable, deciding to lay down in Grillby’s arms. The parents watched, a smile resting easy on Gaster’s face.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the Void?” Grillby asked.

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Gaster replied, his smile gone at once.

“You can’t keep secrets from me, Gaster. We’re married.” Grillby told him firmly. “Have been for a while. I mean, a few small secrets, here and there, we all have them, but if something serious is ever happening, I need to know. And this… this is serious.”

“I know.” Gaster sighed. “I’m sorry, Grillby. This was the last secret, I swear. No more.”

“Good.” Grillby kissed Gaster’s skull. “I love you so much, Gaster. Please, never do this again.”

“I never will.” Gaster promised. Deep in his soul, Grillby felt that he was telling the truth. He smiled and snuggled into Gaster, who snuggled back immediately. The little soul flashed gold before becoming a pure white, and Grillby burned a bright gold.

“Gaster! A baby fire monster!”

Gaster laughed and nodded. “Yeah! A baby fire monster!”

“Oh goodness… Gaster I…” Grillby hugged his husband tightly, who returned the hug just as tightly, snuggling into his arms. They yawned, finally coming to a realization about just how tired they were. “Oh Gaster, I’m gonna need to sleep…”

“Me too.” Gaster agreed, closing his eye sockets. “First, you wanna put the new soul in the crib?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Grillby pecked Gaster’s lips, getting up and gently scooping the newborn soul into his hands. He placed it in the crib, where it hovered in the air harmlessly. Gaster smiled at the sight, blowing the new soul a kiss.

“Sweet lil fire monster.” He cooed, and Grillby beamed.

“We can only hope so.”


	6. A New Family Member is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a girl among all the boys!

It took a total of five months for the new soul to develop into a new baby. Sans and Papyrus kept track of the days, which was how they knew how long it was until the new fire monster arrived into the underground. Watching the new soul develop had been so cool, and every morning they’d sneak into their parents’ room just to watch it waver around and form. One day, it had turned into a heart. And one day, it had turned into a dark green color. Soon after, it sparked to life, a lime green fire forming and growing around the dark green center.

Now Sans and Papyrus were looking at a little baby girl, made entirely of fire, who was kicking her feet idly and looking at Sans and Papyrus with a confused look.

“IS THAT OUR BABY SISTER, SANS?” Papyrus asked, doing his best to whisper, so their parents didn’t wake up.

“yeah.” Sans smiled. “isn’t she cute?”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK HER NAME IS?”

“well, fire monsters aren’t like skeletons, so i guess we have to name her.” Sans shrugged. 

“CAN WE NAME HER SPAGHETTI???” Papyrus asked excitedly. “THEN SHE’D HAVE THE BEST NAME IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!! SPAGHETTI!!!”

Sans grinned and chuckled, looking down at the girl. “heh heh heh… whatcha think, spaghetti?” He asked the girl. The little girl looked confused, head titled to the side. She didn’t say anything or make a noise.

“NYEH HEH HEH!! THEN IT IS DECIDED!!! YOUR NAME IS SPAGHETTI!!! GREETINGS, SPAGHETTI. I AM PAPYRUS, YOUR VERY COOL OLDER BROTHER!!!” Papyrus gestured to himself heroically. “AND THIS HERE IS OR OTHER VERY COOL OLDER BROTHER, SANS!!!”

“hey there, kiddo.” Sans waved to the baby girl. “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Boys…?” Grillby murmured, rubbing his eyes. “What’re you doing, being so loud?”

“WE’RE TALKING TO THE BABY!!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Oh… okay…” Grillby murmured, about to go back to sleep when the words finally sunk in. “The baby!” He shook Gaster, the skeleton groaning before he opened his eye sockets.

“Wha-what is it, Grillby?”

“The baby’s born!” Grillby grinned. “Isn’t that exciting? Come on, wake up!”

“Hm? Baby…” Gaster grumbled, then his eye sockets widened. “Baby! Oh my goodness!” Both he and Grillby jumped out of bed and ran to the crib. Papyrus and Sans moved a little over, watching as their dad picked the little girl up, orange flames turning to gold the moment her lime green flames met his.

“Oh Grillby…” Gaster stood beside him, looking her over with glowing purple eyes. “What should we name her?”

“WE’VE ALREADY NAMED HER.” Papyrus grinned, his own eyes glowing orange.

“yeah, we named her spaghetti.” Sans shrugged, his smile still lazy. “first to the baby gets to name her, right? that’s the rules?”

Grillby laughed and shook his head. “We’re not naming her Spaghetti. I’m sorry, boys.”

“AWW!!!” Papyrus huffed. “OKAY FINE… WHAT WILL WE CALL HER, THEN?”

Grillby looked her over, and then glanced at Gaster. “Any ideas?”

“Not really. Skeletons usually name themselves. I haven’t a clue, so I guess this is all on you, babe.” Gaster smiled, pecking Grillby’s cheek. The touch made fire monster burn brighter.

“How about Fuku?” He asked. “I’ve always liked that name.”

“Then it’s settled.” Gaster grinned, holding his arms out to take the girl. Grillby passed her on carefully, and the husbands took a seat on the bed. The boys crowded around to look at her, eyes still glowing bright. 

“HELLO FUKU!!!” Papyrus waved. 

Sans waved. “hi.” 

Fuku, although didn’t yet have a mouth, looked like she was smiling, based off her eyes alone. Gaster pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she wiggled a little. Grillby laughed and kissed her forehead too, then the boys. 

“Oh Gaster… you know what this means, right?” 

Gaster looked up at his husband, his eyes still glowing purple. “No, I don’t… what’s this mean?”

“We’re going to be the happiest family in the entire Underground.” Grillby kissed his skull. “And nothing’s going to stop us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next: And all the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Gaster together again.  
> That's right- the next update will be the fall.


End file.
